


Mourning Sickness

by keefling



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Emetophilia, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, Vomiting, post-resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keefling/pseuds/keefling
Summary: Mollymauk deals with the uncomfortable side effects of returning from the dead.





	Mourning Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for an anonymous person.
> 
> Please mind the tags! If you are emetophobic or are squicked by graphic descriptions of vomiting, you might want to skip this one.
> 
> Caleb is a trans man in this fic and I use gender-coded language to describe his genitals.

It had been three days since Mollymauk had woken up.

Three days of absolute hell.  He felt like his body was destroying itself from the inside as his organs adjusted to functioning.  Molly was so familiar with dying that he knew what to expect when he stopped being dead.  It would be another week or more until he felt normal again.  He was starting to feel better, at least sometimes, so he decided to take advantage of those brief moments whenever he could.

As Molly grinned up at Caleb from the floor of their rented room, he thought about how strange it was that someone as insignificant as he would be granted a third chance at life.  With the way Caleb smiled back at him with adoration in his half-lidded eyes, there was nothing Molly would rather do with his time than be between Caleb’s legs.

“Are you sure you are feeling up to this?” Caleb asked, cautiously.  

Molly nodded eagerly, his claws kneading Caleb’s thighs under his trousers.  “Trust me, darling, I wouldn’t be on my knees for you if I wasn’t,” he said, smirking.  “Stop talking and let me suck your dick.”

Molly’s argument must have been compelling because without another word, Caleb undid his belt and let Molly yank his trousers and underclothes off.  Molly licked his lips, eager to claim what was so familiar to him, yet suddenly so new.

Gods, Molly had missed this.  He had missed Caleb’s tiny gasps when Molly’s hot breath tickled Caleb’s thighs.  He had missed the way Caleb failed to hold back a whimper when Molly flicked the tip of his tongue against Caleb’s clit.  He had missed Caleb’s taste and smell and the rush of excitement he felt when Caleb began to drip desire from between his slit.

Molly parted Caleb’s dark, swollen lips with his thumbs and teased in circles around Caleb’s entrance.  When Caleb began mumbling pleas in Zemnian, Molly pushed his tongue inside and moaned when Caleb squeezed around his the muscle.  He explored deep inside, revisiting all of Caleb’s most sensitive spots.  Molly got so lost in his mission to please that he failed to distinguish between the tell-tale dizziness of nausea and the lightheaded bliss of pleasuring his partner.  He did not notice the difference between the mixture of spit and slick on his tongue and the excess saliva that dribbled down his chin.  By the time the taste of bile rose in his throat, Molly barely had time to pull away from Caleb’s cunt before a rush of vomit poured from his mouth.

Molly’s stomach clenched and twisted, forcing up mouthfuls of vomit that stained his front and soaked the sheets between Caleb’s legs.  Molly heard shuffling on the mattress and when he looked up, he met Caleb’s wide eyes through the blur of tears in his own.

“Ugh, fuck,” Molly choked, spitting a bitter mouthful into his sleeve.  “I-I’m sorry, Caleb.  I—fuck, I’m so sorry.”

Molly’s cheeks burned from stress and shame.  He grimaced at the mess he had made of Caleb’s thighs and abdomen.  He did not dare to let his eyes linger between Caleb’s legs but he knew it was there, too, clinging to the hairs and dripping down his cunt and fuck, Molly’s guilt tasted worse than his own vomit.  Molly’s shoulders shook as he sobbed.  Caleb must have thought he was disgusting.  There was no way Caleb would ever want Molly near him again.  He must be shocked and repulsed and furious and—

Molly felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and another lift his chin.  He saw Caleb’s concerned expression through his tears but Caleb was not angry.

“Hey, Molly.  Hey, It is alright,” he said, calmly.  “Listen, um, let me get you cleaned up.”

Caleb patted the dry side of the bed.  “Take your clothes off and sit, okay?”

Caleb took Molly’s hands and helped him stand, but Molly’s knees gave out immediately and he dropped to the bed.  “ _Ja,_ good, there you go.  I will be right back.” 

Molly stripped off his soiled clothes and waited.  Caleb returned as promised with a warm, wet cloth.  Molly kept his eyes closed and his head bowed as Caleb wiped down Molly’s chest and stomach, washing the remains of vomit from his skin.

“I didn’t know I had anything left in me,” Molly said, laughing weakly.  “I thought I got it all out of my system this morning.”

“ _Ja,_ I know, _liebling,_ ” Caleb assured him with a soft smile.  “There is always more than you think.” He sat next to Molly on the bed.  “How do you feel now?” 

“I feel fine, actually,” Molly said.  “I just….can’t believe I actually puked on your junk.”

“Eh,” Caleb shrugged.  “I have had worse things on me than vomit.”

Molly raised an eyebrow but decided not to ask.  “That’s not the point,” he huffed, looking away.  “I’m pissed because I wanted to spend time with you.  I wanted to make you feel good, to make it up to you for….you know, dying and all that.”

“Oh, _mein liebling_ , you are being ridiculous,” Caleb said, turning Molly’s head towards him with a cool palm on Molly’s hot cheek.  “You are here.  You are alive.  That is enough for me.” 

“Caleb, darling, you are very sweet, but allow me to be selfish for a moment.  I missed seeing your face when you cum.”

“O-oh, I, um—” Caleb stuttered for a moment, deliberating on whether or not he should say anything.  “Ah….there is still time for that. If—if you are feeling better, I mean.”

Molly giggled.  “Fuck, Caleb, don’t tell me that turned you on.”

“ _N-nein, nein!_ “ Caleb put his hands up and shook his head.  “Let us just say that ah, it did not turn me off?”

Caleb kicked the dirty sheet off the side of the bed and leaned against the pillows.  With both feet flat on the bed, he spread his knees and dipped a finger between his slit.  He was still just as wet as he had been before, so his finger slid inside easily.  His head rolled back onto the pillow and he sighed, pumping his finger in and out with a wet sound before he added another.  

Caleb’s panting turned into whimpering when Molly traced his fingers down Caleb’s abdomen and began circling his clit.  Caleb rocked his hips, trying to rub himself against Molly’s finger as pleasure built inside of him like a bubble about to burst.  

Caleb gripped Molly’s forearm, holding it in place when he came with a full-body shudder.  Molly rubbed Caleb through his orgasm until Caleb pushed his hand away, gasping for breath and squeezing his thighs together.

Molly opened his mouth to speak, but Caleb gripped the back of his head and pulled him down for an open-mouthed kiss before Molly had a chance.  Caleb licked his way into Molly’s mouth and groaned impatiently until Molly reciprocated.  Their tongues danced together and the heaved in each other’s breaths until they parted, both flushed and panting heavily.

When Caleb backed away, Molly was grinning.

“Well,” Molly said, as disbelieving as he was pleased, “for once I’m not the weirdest one in the room.”

  
  



End file.
